


Easy Way Out

by turnabout



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Lots of posturing, M/M, Mentions of financial debt, RK900 is a fed, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slightly awkward sex lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnabout/pseuds/turnabout
Summary: Gavin's in debt. RK900's sexually inexperienced and desperately wants to change that. When RK900 makes Gavin an easy offer to make a quick buck, how can Gavin say no?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 64
Kudos: 476





	1. Chapter 1

He’d received six calls in the brief time he was in the washroom. Connor informed him of this in a chipper voice with a hint of passive aggression lingering underneath. The message was clear: pick up the goddamn phone, or turn it off. 

Gavin stared down at the phone, waiting for it to ring again. 

Something heavy hung in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the Caesar salad he had for lunch was going to make a reappearance. God, he needed a smoke. But that was a luxury, and these days, he couldn’t afford those. 

As the FBI walked in, Gavin silenced his phone, and did his best to avoid eye contact with Connor, who was surely piecing together the story. And that was bad news bears, because Gavin didn’t want the plastic twink to have any material. Because one thing always led to another with androids, and in the end, they’d always try to steal your job, and –

“Reed,” Connor said, and Gavin snapped to attention. 

“What?” 

“The briefing,” Connor said, and like a dumbass, Gavin trailed behind Connor into the briefing room. 

They secured themselves a space at the back, and watched as Connor’s evil (Federal) twin broke down the case. Something to do with red ice, and something to do with interagency co-operation – whatever, it had nothing to do with Gavin. Or the vibrating phone in his pocket. 

“Shut it off,” Connor murmured in his ear, which Gavin flinched away from. It took a dark look from Hank for Gavin to obey, and by then they had attracted the attention of the Evil Twin. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” he asked, interrupting himself mid-sentence. 

“Sure,” Gavin replied. “You could speak faster.” 

“But then you wouldn’t be able to keep up,” Evil Twin pointed out. 

“Fu—“ Gavin began, but was silenced by Connor driving his foot into Gavin’s. Gavin grimaced and pinched Connor. This did nothing. 

“As I was saying,” Evil Twin resumed. The phone in Gavin’s pocket continued to vibrate. 

Gavin was lounging at his desk, debating changing his number. 

He was still lost in that train of thought when Evil Twin approached him. At first, Gavin wondered if the thing’s internal calibration bullshit was off, because it was veering off course from Connor’s desk. The two were on awkward terms. Connor had desperately tried to befriend his slightly bulkier looking clone, but the thing had seemed to prefer comparing specs with Connor. Gavin wasn’t confident, but he could have sworn that was rude – even by plastic standards. 

“Detective Reed,” said Cyberlife’s version of Frankenstein. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

“We don’t need to be,” Gavin said, not looking away from his screen. “You’re the FBI’s least wanted, and I’m the department asshole. That’s acquainted enough.” 

In the reflection of Gavin’s monitor, he could make out the Evil Twin tilting his head. “What a strange evaluation. I’m frequently reminded how much of an asset I am.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Did you come looking for someone to take you down a peg?” 

RK900 tilted his head. “No.”

“Was there a point to this introduction?” 

“You interrupted my briefing.” 

“When my brain dripped out of my ear?” 

“When your phone went off.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Phones go off. I’m human. Try to wrap your play-doh brain around that.” 

“You severely misunderstand my physiology,” the Evil Twin said. 

“Cool, awesome, leave,” Gavin said. After a beat, he tried, “Please?” 

“Once I introduce myself.” 

“Fucking go for it, then.” 

The Evil Twin stuck out his hand. “I’m RK900. I’m with the FBI.” 

“Jesus, I could have read that on your jacket.” 

“Shake my hand.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“It’s polite.” 

“Not anymore. Now you’ve made it awkward.” 

Across the bullpen, Connor was fighting off a smirk. At who’s behavior, Gavin couldn’t be sure, but it pissed Gavin off. Abruptly, he stood up, getting in RK900’s space. 

“I don’t know how to be more clear about my desire for you to vacate my vicinity,” Gavin spat, “But let me try this: scram, plastic.” 

“What a disappointment. I thought you could carry a conversation.” 

“I’m not about to—“ Gavin began, but RK900 had turned on his heel and walked away. “Oh, go screw yourself.” 

That made RK900 stop. Gavin had never had to read an android’s body language before, but this one clearly came across as tense. 

Here was the thing – Gavin, personality wise, was a bit like a pitbull. He had the capability of being exceptionally loyal, but when he sensed a soft spot, he tended to dig his teeth in and never let go. 

His phone rang. Again. RK900 took that as an excuse to slip away, and Gavin was left contemplating his situation. 

“You traded bulk for speed,” Connor pointed out. He was leaning against a table in the break room, looking immensely irritated. 

“It was unnecessary. You don’t have to be fast, just faster than the target,” RK900 replied, sipping a can of thirium. “Which I always am.” 

“To date, perhaps,” Connor said. 

“I have also never lost in hand to hand combat.” 

“You’re also only three months old.” 

“We are technology, Connor. We don’t exactly age with grace.” RK900 seemed immensely satisfied with himself. “But I’m sure your model is suited for police work, just as I am suited for—“ 

Gavin chose that moment to walk into the room. 

Gavin did his best to focus on the coffeepot in front of him, but still managed to spot RK900’s LED go yellow and spin, on and on. RK900 was transfixed to the spot, and Gavin made sure to take his sweet fucking time. He leaned on the counter, pulling up his phone and absently scrolling, pretending he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“You were saying, RK900?” Connor asked. Gavin could hear the smile on Connor’s lips. 

“I’ve received a message from Special Agent Andreas. I must go.” 

“Shame.” 

“Hey, Terminator,” Gavin remarked, casual as you can be. RK900 turned back around. “Experience means Connor’s better in bed.” 

As quickly as RK900’s face changed, it straightened itself out again. Gavin grinned and watched RK900’s retreating figure. This was a fun button to push. The slightest difference in pressure meant a world of difference in reaction. 

“You’re going to create an interagency HR report.” 

“Pop a lump of coal up that guy’s ass and in an hour you’d have a diamond,” Gavin said. 

“If I were to apply Freudian analysis –“ 

“—you’d be wrong.” 

Connor smiled. “Methinks the lady –“ 

“—shut up.” 

Here was the thing: it was a welcome distraction. Because now the phone calls were accompanied by knocking at all hours, and Gavin was rotating between Tina’s couch and hotel rooms, when she wouldn’t accept his excuses anymore. It was getting bad, and Gavin needed to figure out what he was going to do. Because this? This wasn’t working. 

He blew the bank on a pack of smokes, and found a quiet spot in the parking lot to enjoy them. March. Fucking miserable month. Mostly still cold and rainy, with the occasional tease of sunlight to keep you interested in surviving until May. 

“Think, think, think,” Gavin said. 

A group of feds stepped out to do the same thing as Gavin, and then his day went from bad to worse. There was something about suits that rubbed him the wrong way. They had the same shitty habits as Gavin, sure, but they dressed better, and made far, far more money. If Gavin had the marks, or the personality, he for sure would have opted for a more comfortable lifestyle. The benefits those bastards had? Incredible. And they seemed far less likely to get shot, too. 

He listened in on their conversation for a few minutes. It wasn’t riveting. Typical posturing, a few lewd jokes, and then – a debate. 

“No way.” 

“I’d bet five dollars.” 

“I’ll take you up on that, cheapskate.” 

“You’re both dumbasses,” the third cut in. “Why would a police model have a dick?”

“Undercover work?” 

“Where they have to whip their dick out?” 

“Sure.” The guy took a long drag, then added, “Plus, Cyberlife? Bunch of perverts.” 

Huh. Now wasn’t that food for thought. But then again, anything to distract from the buzzing in Gavin’s pocket. 

Watching that same group of agents walk into the precinct again was like solving the puzzle by finding a piece on the floor. Suddenly, it all came together. 

The point was hammered home when Gavin watched RK900 exit the door the feds had just passed through, his face twisted in that expression Gavin had seen once before. Insecurity, naked as day. 

Gavin let out a low whistle, and RK900 rounded on him, speaking in a low, threatening tone. “My sex life is none of your business.” 

“I didn’t know they gave you boys the parts for that.” 

“Fuck off – “ 

“Hey, if I’m wrong, I’m wrong,” Gavin laughed. “Schrodinger’s android’s dick. It’s both real and not real, at the same time.”

There was the most delightful blush spreading across RK900’s cheeks. “You’re an asshole.” 

“Is that what you’re into, huh?” 

“I’ll contact HR–“ 

“—and what? Be known as the big, scary, FBI guy who freaked out over a little sex talk?” 

RK900’s blush deepened. Gavin’s grin widened. He had him– 

“I have the necessary parts,” RK900 hissed. 

“Sure.” 

“Detective, I can assure you –“ 

“—hey, you said it yourself, that’s none of my business,” Gavin said. He had won, easily. It seemed even plastics had insecurities, in the end. He turned to head back inside when RK900 caught him by the wrist. 

Gavin felt his hackles rise. The two of them were standing impossibly close. Gavin faced RK900 again, and realized their faces were only inches from each other. 

“Do you want me to—“ 

“—yes,” Gavin agreed, because he was going to call RK900 on his bluff, so help him God. 

The walk back through the bullpen to the bathroom was awkward. Gavin made sure not to make eye contact with Connor. They stepped into the bathroom, and then RK900 crowded Gavin into a stall. Gavin sat on the toilet tank, making himself comfortable. He was mostly expecting a ken doll crotch, but he would have settled for an average dick he could make fun of. Instead, what he got was – 

“Shit,” Gavin said, his mouth going dry. 

“Your heart rate has spiked,” RK900 pointed out, and Gavin glared back at him. 

“I’ve seen dicks before. And more impressive dicks than this one.” 

“Your heart rate, perspiration and breathing patterns suggest that statement is false,” RK900 said. “I don’t know what to make of that information.” 

“Make nothing of it,” Gavin said quickly. 

“If you insist,” RK900 said. He tucked himself back in, and Gavin felt his fingers twitch in the direction of RK900’s cock. RK900 gave Gavin an assessing look, and then added, “You’re attracted to me.” 

“I—“

“—your phone is ringing.”

“Fuck my phone, and fuck you for thinking I’d go for a plastic.” 

“You prefer human men?”

“Yes, yes I—“

“—as do I. It would seem we can agree on something.” RK900 stepped closer to Gavin, who managed to shut his mouth, miraculously. 

“Why?” Gavin asked. “Human men aren’t exactly up to standard.” 

“So you do prefer androids?” 

“Hey, now,” Gavin warned. Then he swallowed around a lump in his throat. “It’s not like you have any point of reference. I bet you haven’t fucked anyone.” 

And there it was again, that fantastic blush. It was artificially distributed, but Gavin had a hard time imagining anyone in Cyberlife coming up that as a design feature for an android. 

“I don’t imagine—“ RK900 began, and then they both heard the footsteps approaching the washroom. Gavin froze, but despite this, RK900’s hand clamped down over Gavin’s mouth. They were pressed tightly together, and Gavin realized belatedly that RK900’s palm was warm. 

Someone slipped into the stall next to them as Gavin inhaled RK900’s cologne. Of course, the pretentious plastic wore just a subtle amount, just enough to piss Gavin off. RK900’s eyes locked with Gavin’s, and he wished he could read the android’s pupils, the way he could a human being. 

An urge overcame him. He fought it, for a second, and then he found his lips pressing into RK900’s hand. The look he got in response – hooded eyes, parted lips – said it all. It well and truly spelled out RK900’s thoughts on the matter. 

The person next to them finished up, and Gavin watched as RK900’s LED flickered between yellow and blue. 

Once the door swung closed, RK900 pulled his hand away. “Would you–“ 

“—with you? No.” 

“What’s wrong with me?” 

“You want it too bad.” 

“You found me attractive.” RK900 tucked his fingers in Gavin’s shirt collar. “For a moment. My sensors told me–“ 

“—you’d make it mean something.” 

“It could mean nothing.” RK900 leaned into Gavin’s space. “What will it take?” 

“You’re not that into me,” Gavin said. “It doesn’t have to be me. It could be anyone.” 

“You’re the strongest candidate.” 

“What?” 

RK900 swallowed. Gavin watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed rhythmically. It served no purpose except aesthetics, and yet Gavin found himself hypnotized by the movement. 

“You don’t like me,” RK900 blurted out. “So I will have to work hard to achieve success in your eyes. This will make me improve.” 

“I’m your practice.” 

“Yes, exactly.” 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“I make significantly more money than you.” 

“Alright, prick–“ 

“—I don’t need it. You do.”

“What the fuck do you know?” 

“I know you get six calls an hour, on average. You’ve gotten two in the time we’ve been in here. You’ve lost weight even in the short time I’ve known you, and you haven’t been sleeping.” RK900 stepped back, giving Gavin space to consider. “There are only so many problems human beings can have. Loan sharks?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“That is what I’m suggesting, yes.” 

“I’m not—it’s not,” Gavin took a deep breath. “Is this some fed conspiracy? How much will it take for Gavin to fuck a plastic?” 

“By the FBI’s least wanted?” RK900 pointed out. “I’m not well regarded.” 

“So what, you’ll fuck me and tell everyone and gain brownie points?” 

“We’re both pariahs,” RK900 pointed out. “And why would I tell anyone? I wouldn’t exactly come across as dignified.” 

“This is ridiculous.” 

“It’s a way out.”

“So what? You want me to lie back and just –“ 

“—I want you to show me how,” RK900 blurted out. “I’m a quick study. Surely it would become pleasurable to you at some point.” 

Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking hard. “I—what would be involved?” 

“I need lessons in how to be intimate. Sex would be helpful—“ 

“—you want to learn how to woo. Fuck. Fuck, RK900, that’s—“ and then Gavin looked at him. Well and truly looked. There was something earnest there, and something sad, too. 

“How much do you owe?” 

“Twenty thousand.” 

“Done.” 

“You can’t just –“ 

“—I’ll pay in instalments. A grand a session.”

“You can’t afford that.” Gavin said. “That’s—“ 

“I’m up for a promotion. It’ll come with a raise.” RK900 assessed Gavin. “I need you to decide now. I can’t risk you talking to anyone.” 

In his pocket, Gavin’s phone rang. He looked up at the handsome bastard in front of him who could solve all of his problems, and still felt trepidation. He shouldn’t. Logically, he shouldn’t, but. But. 

“Give me your hand,” Gavin said, and RK900 obeyed. 

Reluctantly, Gavin shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin watched, from afar, as RK900 gave Gavin just enough space at work. If RK900 looked, it was just for a heartbeat longer than normal. A couple of times, Gavin had bitten back comments on RK900’s chivalrous bullshit. If you were gonna fuck a man for money, you were gonna fuck a man for money. Might as well get it over with.

Days passed. He waited, patiently, for the moment RK900 would make a move. It didn’t come.

They never seemed to be alone together for long enough. Gavin would hold short conversations with RK900, waiting for the impending ‘so’ that hung between them to drop from RK900’s lips. And then RK900 started to drift even farther away, and Gavin dreaded the possibility of his way out of this shit show leaving him.

It came to a quiet climax in the hallway, one day. They were finally alone. RK900 nodded at him, as if he expected them to pass each other like two ships in the night. Gavin quickly shut down this notion by grabbing RK900’s wrist. Gavin tugged the plastic towards the digital archive room, and then shut the door behind RK900.

“Detective Reed,” RK900 began, but Gavin cut him off.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, don’t call me ‘Detective.’” Gavin licked his lips. “If that’s still the plan.”

“Is it?”

“You tell me.”

“I don’t know how to start,” RK900 admitted. “I don’t know anything.”

“You’ve watched movies, yeah?”

“They were acting.”

“What’s the difference?”  
  
“You’re real. I don’t wish to…” RK900’s eyes were glued to Gavin’s lips. “Make a mistake.”

“This is practice. You can’t fuck up practice, right?”

“I – yes. Practice.” After a beat, RK900 tried: “May I kiss you?” 

“Not here. Cameras.”

“I started looping the footage the moment you grabbed my wrist.” RK900 looked – Gavin couldn’t quite pin the expression down. Open. Human, maybe, if Gavin had to guess. “Please inform me of the correct technique.”

Gavin inched forward until the two of them were almost touching. “It should be natural.”

“Nothing about me is natural.”

Gavin exhaled sharply. “Right.”

Suddenly, there was a hand cupping his face, and then RK900 was very, very close. Gavin could feel RK900’s gentle exhales, and he abstractly wondered if there was a purpose to that, or if it was just meant to make RK900 seem more _alive._ And then there was a mouth on Gavin’s, and for once in his life, Gavin’s head went quiet. Real quiet. The pressure was a little hard, but Gavin didn’t mind. It had been a long time since someone had kissed him like this. Or at all, for that matter.

RK900 pulled back, slightly, and Gavin leaned forward, following the contact. After a second, he realized how pathetic that must seem, and backed off.

“Right,” Gavin said again, clearing his throat.

“Thoughts?” RK900 asked.

“I… didn’t think you’d be warm.”

“I adjusted my internal temperature to better reflect a human being.”

“The fuck?”

“I thought it would make you more comfortable.”

Gavin ran a hand down his face. “Look – this isn’t about me. This is about you, and what you like.”

“I’d _like_ for you to be comfortable with me,” RK900 argued.

“Alright, Romeo,” Gavin said. He cupped RK900’s face, running his fingers down that ridiculous jawline. His thumb gently tugged down on RK900’s lip. “Follow my lead.”

And then, Gavin gave RK900 the proper first kiss experience. They kissed like they were fourteen and had just discovered that their tongues could touch. They kissed like oxygen wasn’t a concern – and for one of them, it absolutely wasn’t. It was rough, and awkward, and sloppy. It was disgusting, and the pressure was all wrong, and Gavin cringed at the thought of anyone walking in on them.

But Gavin found himself inhaling that fucking cologne. The next thing he knew, he was burying his hands in the back of RK900’s short hair, tipping RK900’s head down to get a better angle. Hands ran up Gavin’s back, tugging him closer.

Gavin peered out from his lashes for a moment, and then pulled back.

“Why are your eyes open?”

“I wanted to watch.” RK900’s was still holding Gavin close, so close that RK900 was a blur. “To learn.”

“No one learns this shit by watching. You’ve got to feel it. Be in the moment.”

“Are you? In the moment?”

“Where else would I be?” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Try touching me or something.”

“Where?”

“Wherever you want to. Whatever appeals.”

Then, there was a finger on the bridge of Gavin’s nose. And fuck, that made him laugh.

“I thought it was subjective,” RK900 complained.

Gavin laughed harder. “What’s sexy about a nose?” 

“You said I could choose.”

“Why there?”

“I like your scar.”

Gavin stopped laughing.

“You don’t find that funny?” RK900 asked. He traced it again with his finger.

“I fought a guy with brass knuckles.” Gavin ducked his head, and RK900’s fingers drifted away. “It’s not my best feature.”

“What is?”

“My winning personality.” The sarcasm was clear, and laid on thick. Gavin cleared his throat, then said, “I’m not fucking you at work. Even this is risky.”

“I can host,” RK900 offered. “Unless you’d prefer—“

“—no, you can host,” Gavin said. “Do you have condoms?”

RK900 frowned. “Why would we need those?”

The reality of the situation – that he was about to fuck an android, hit Gavin suddenly, and hard. “Right. Okay.”

He ran his hands through his hair, and straightened out his clothes. Then he looked RK900 over, and realized the plastic looked equally sexed up. Gavin straightened RK900’s collar, then tucked the stray strands of hair back into place. It was pointless – RK900 leaned down and kissed Gavin again, and that stupid curl fell over RK900’s forehead again.

The doorknob to the archive room jiggled, and they broke apart. RK900 headed towards the back of the room and activated a terminal, pulling up files quickly. Gavin wiped his lips and opened the door, only to find Connor on the other side.

“Did you lock the door?” Connor asked.

“Nope,” Gavin said. He turned towards RK900. “Hey, asshole, you lock the door?”

“No,” RK900 said, not even looking up. “Why the DPD is still using manual doors baffles me.”

“Cost saving,” Connor replied.

“They can afford you, can’t they?”

“Whatever,” Gavin said, leaving the two of them for the ensuing fight. He waited until he was around the corner to text RK900.

_When?_

The place was nice, but then again, Gavin had assumed it would be. RK900 had money to throw around, clearly. Gavin did his best to not make eye contact with the concierge, who was eyeing him like he was going to rob the place. He considered flashing his badge out of spite, but knew that would draw even more attention to himself.

It was a long elevator ride up, and Gavin did his best not to stress out about his appearance too much in the reflective surface. He’d showered, and shaved, although he doubted RK900 could get razor burn. That was more than Gavin had treated other dates to. And this wasn’t a date, either – it was a fuck, and one he was being paid for, at that.

He had googled enough human/android porn to get the gist of what would get RK900 off, and he fully intended to make it a good experience for the plastic. Because if RK900 decided to rescind his offer, Gavin would be once again up shit’s creek.

He took deep breaths. He tried to slow his heart rate. He did everything he could to calm down. Still, the first thing out of RK900’s mouth when he saw Gavin was,

“You’re nervous.”

“Hey, RK900, nice to see you too,” Gavin said, shouldering past RK900 into the apartment.

It was sparse. The walls were white. There was a bed in the corner, and a couch in the other one, and absolutely nothing in the kitchen. The television seemed to be the most used thing in the room, and all it was playing was the news.

RK900 closed the door, and took in Gavin’s expression.

“I take it you moved in recently?” Gavin asked.

“No.”

“O-kay. I, uh, dig the white walls. All of ‘em.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“What do you have?”

“Water.”

Gavin huffed a laugh. “Sure. I’ll take a water.”

RK900 handed Gavin a glass of water, and Gavin made himself comfortable on the couch. RK900 sat next to him, stiff as a board. Neither of them looked at one another.

“Bet this wasn’t what you had in mind,” Gavin said, breaking the silence. “I don’t do the whole, uh, seduction thing. You might have to learn that from someone else.”

“What do you normally do? To instigate intimacy?”

“I go up to the meanest looking fucker in the bar and offer to buy him a drink. Usually we’re sucking face pretty soon after that.”

“I see,” RK900 said. “Am I mean looking enough?”

“Yeah, big guy, you’re pretty fucking scary.”

Gently, RK900 placed his hand over Gavin’s, giving it a light squeeze. Something ached in Gavin’s chest, but he swallowed it down. There was a time and a place for that kind of emotion, and it sure as shit wasn’t before a fuck you were being paid for.

Gavin kissed RK900. RK900 cupped Gavin’s face. It was unfamiliar and foreign, to have someone lean into him like that. Briefly, Gavin’s head spun. He wondered if it was from confusion or desire or lack of oxygen. All were possibilities.

_Practice_. _This is all practice._

Breathlessly, he said, “You still wear the Cyberlife jacket.”

RK900 shrugged. “I don’t have any negative associations with it.”

“Other plastics do?”

“Very much so.”

Gavin gave RK900 a once over. “Take it off.”

Obediently, RK900 shrugged off the jacket. Gavin was given a better view of RK900’s turtleneck, which he tugged on the collar of. When RK900 took the hint and shifted closer, Gavin pressed a kiss to RK900’s Adam’s apple. Under his lips, he felt RK900 swallow, and then something buzzed as the android spoke.

“What purpose does this serve?”

“Does it feel good?” he murmured.

A beat, and then, “Yes.”

“That’s the purpose.” Gavin flicked his tongue, enjoying the pleased gasp he got in response. “Only reason worth doing anything.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Remove your jacket.”

Gavin shrugged his leather jacket onto the floor. He was surprised to find RK900’s mouth on his neck, the pressure light, and teasing.

“Am I doing this right?”

“You’re, uh, not doing it wrong,” Gavin offered. He pushed RK900 back against the couch. “Look, this is your first time, yeah?”

“Yes, but –“

“—you aren’t going to know what to do. That’s fine. Why don’t you just sit back and let me demonstrate? Next time, you can try it out.”

“I care about your satisfaction.”

“You’re paying me. That’s pretty fucking satisfying to me.” Gavin threaded his fingers with RK900’s, and watched as RK900’s lips curled into a small smile. “Anything in particular you want to try?”

“I don’t know.”

“You haven’t watched any porn or anything?”

“I’ve been told it isn’t realistic.”

Gavin sighed, running a hand down his face. “Have you ever had head before?”

RK900 gave Gavin a dry look. “I had my first kiss ten hours ago.”

“Well, lucky for you, it’s really simple. You sit there, and feel good.”

“Reed—“

“—and don’t push my head down. That’s fucking rude,” Gavin said, sinking to his knees. “Stop me if you’re uncomfortable.”

The last time Gavin had given head, it had been in some guy’s shitty little apartment, on a bare mattress that had a stain he did his best not to think about. The guy had stared up at the ceiling the whole time, or into space, and had tugged roughly on Gavin’s hair from time to time.

This time –

RK900’s eyes locked onto him, and then his mouth, flickering back and forth like they couldn’t decide what was better to focus on. Gavin found himself smirking as he unzipped RK900’s pants, knowing he was about to change the name of the game for this plastic. This was going to be the first time RK900 got a blowjob. But Gavin was no inexperienced punk – he’d been around the block a couple of times, and the reviews were good. Cruelly, he decided that this would be an experience he didn’t want RK900 to forget. He wanted to make this something RK900 spent the rest of his life chasing, unable to repeat.

“Watch what I’m doing, okay?” Gavin instructed. RK900 nodded.

Gavin took it slow. Almost painfully so. He paid attention to spots where veins should have been, and the movements that made RK900’s breath hitch. The room was quiet around them, except for RK900’s occasional choked off noise and the faint wail of sirens, somewhere off in the distance. Gavin’s jaw got sore. But looking up at RK900’s eyes, which never drifted from Gavin’s face, was enough to make him double down.

_Make it good, Reed. Make it the best he’s ever had._

Somewhere along the line, Gavin stopped phoning it in. He felt RK900’s thighs clench, and watched as the LED spun endlessly blue. He took that as a sign to keep going.

“Reed, I’m—“

Gavin kept going, eyes locked with RK900’s. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, but beat the human flavor by a mile. Clean, that was the word. Gavin slumped forward, resting his cheek on RK900’s thigh.

“That’s the best I got,” he said, hoarsely.

“I see,” RK900 said, and for a moment, Gavin’s heart sunk. Then, “I didn’t know it was possible to feel like that.”

“Like what?” Gavin asked, suddenly curious.

RK900 stared into middle space, lost in thought. “Sublime.”

“Sublime?”

“Sublime: of such excellence, grandeur–“

“—I know what it means, fancy pants. I want to know what that means to you.”

Gavin watched as RK900’s LED spun yellow. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Gavin grinned, and then there were hands pulling him back up to the couch. RK900 kissed him, and seemed to have no problem tasting himself in Gavin’s mouth. Gavin found himself crawling into RK900’s lap for easier access, and RK900 let out a happy sigh.

“You’re aroused,” RK900 pointed out.

“You don’t have to—“

“—I’m going to.”

Then, Gavin’s jeans and boxers were being tugged down, and he found himself cold and exposed. RK900’s hand wrapped around Gavin’s cock and gave it an exploratory tug. Gavin groaned in pleasure, and RK900 smiled at him.

“You know what you’re doing,” Gavin accused him.

“I’ve done this for myself,” RK900 admitted. “The angle’s different, but the principle is the same.” Then RK900 pulled his hand away, offering his palm up to Gavin’s mouth. “Spit.”

Gavin obeyed, and then RK900 was back to jerking him off. The pressure was perfect. It was made all the better by RK900 pressing kisses to Gavin’s neck, chaste at first, and then open-mouthed with teeth.

“Marks mean questions,” Gavin pointed out.

“I like them,” RK900 responded, running a thumb over his work. He twisted his wrist in a way that had Gavin writhing, letting out a noise that was embarrassing. “You can borrow one of my shirts.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s subtle,” Gavin laughed.

His laugh was cut off by his own too fast orgasm, which left him shaking and left RK900 with a stain on his shirt. RK900 continued focusing on Gavin’s neck, and Gavin was very confident he was getting a bruise at this point. Despite himself, he leaned into the contact, letting the pleasant aftershocks rock him.

“RK900,” he said eventually. It was half-hearted, but he felt he had to make a point.

“Does it feel good?” RK900 murmured into Gavin’s skin.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that all that matters?”

Gavin shook his head, and RK900 angled his head to better look at him. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Gavin expected RK900 to kiss him, but the moment never came.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Gavin said.

“Everything I see, I record,” was RK900’s reply.

“Shit, really? Erase my dick from there.”

“Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of your wonderful feedback on the first chapter! Sorry for the delay in posting this one - holidays, etc. The rest should be up on a more or less weekly basis. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin sent the first payment, and his phone went mercifully quiet. He sighed, feeling a little of the weight roll off his shoulders. He wouldn’t let himself relax yet, not fully – there were still nineteen hurdles between him and home free, but it felt fucking good to have a start.

He was in the parking lot again, having another smoke. This time, he was truly savoring it. He was still on the fence about whether or not to quit. It wasn’t like gambling – he wasn’t seeing the negative effects of it just yet. He wasn’t losing more times than he was winning. And damn, even thinking about it made something in him twitch, like a misfired connection somewhere in his nervous system.

Then the door swung open, and Tina was snatching the cigarette from his hand, taking a quick drag.

“Thought you quit?” Gavin asked.

“I tried,” she said. “I did the patches and everything. No dice.”

“We all thought we were so cool.”

“Yup. I called it ‘vintage.’”

“Could’ve been worse.”

“What – try and put the cocaine back inside coke?”

“Don’t think I would have survived that,” Gavin laughed.

“Speaking of survival – you doing okay?”

“I’m back to sleeping on my own shitty couch, thank you.”

“How fucking old are you? Get a mattress.”

“That might reduce my roguish charm.”

“You’re old. Get over it,” Tina said. “Anyway, you know you can talk to me about shit, right?”

“Sure.”   
  


“That’s not lip service. I mean it.”

“Look, I, uh, appreciate it. But I’m kind of the lone wolf—“

“—fuck off, Reed, you slept on my couch.”

He sighed. “What do you want to know?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

“As long as you’re not lying to me, we can leave it at that,” Tina said.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Knowing you? You’d just omit the truth.” Tina took back the cigarette, finishing it. “Which I’m assuming you’d do if I asked why you’re wearing a scarf on this nice, warm day?”

“It’s a hickey.”

Tina whistled. 

“Look on the bright side,” Gavin said. “It’s my problem, not yours.”

RK900 and Gavin did their best not to encounter one another at work. No lingering eye contact, no tense conversations, nothing that would lead to anyone suspecting anything. But of course their paths were bound to cross eventually, at least as long as the FBI was living in the DPD’s pocket. When Gavin heard that Connor and Hank were interrogating a black market android parts dealer, he expected half the precinct to be crammed in behind the one-way mirror.

Of course, it was just RK900.

Gavin blinked, unsure of how to proceed, before RK900 gestured for him to come in.

“If you back out now, there will be more questions,” RK900 said, quietly.

Gavin shut the door behind him. For a moment, they watched Connor grill the suspect, while Hank played sympathetic. Gavin would have suspected Connor preferred to play good cop with those doe-like eyes, but evidently the two were good at switching things up. It was graceful, and professional, and the opposite of Gavin’s technique. He was a brute force, _here’s the facts,_ kind of guy all the way through. From the few interrogations of RK900’s he’d watched, he suspected his plastic was a lot less elegant than Connor.

“A few of his techniques aren’t in our programming,” RK900 remarked.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you fuckers are built for this shit.”

“On the contrary. It seems lived experience has given Connor some advantages.” RK900 smiled at Gavin, and there was that little crinkle of skin in the corner of his eyes. “Some.”

“You’re a cocky motherfucker, know that?”

“I heard a phrase that summarizes this quite well. I believe it was something about stones in glass houses?”

“You think you’re so funny.”

“I prefer witty.”

Warm fingers brushed up against Gavin’s, and he felt his heart tumble in his chest.

“We can’t,” he said. “Connor—“

“—can’t hear through walls.”

“The cameras—“

“—have been out for a week.”

“God, this place is falling apart,” Gavin said, turning to look at RK900. In the low light, his face seemed softer, somehow. The glow of his LED kept Gavin from pretending that the man before him was another human being, but Gavin leaned forward and kissed him anyway. This time, it was gentle.

“You’re getting good at that,” Gavin murmured against RK900’s lips.

“I promised you I’d be a quick study.”

“You still good for tonight?”

“And the night after that, yes.”

Gavin glanced back to the interrogation room, only to find the suspect alone. Instinctively, he pulled away from RK900, who looked briefly bereft. Then the door swung open, and Hank and Connor strode in.

“Oh look, the whole peanut gallery’s here,” Hank said. “Learn a thing or two?”

“I learned you don’t mind letting Connor top,” Gavin bit back.

RK900 barked out a laugh, and Gavin felt the corners of his mouth twitch. For the first time in a long time, Gavin felt something foreign. He tried to push it down, but it was surprisingly buoyant.

Connor crossed his arms over his chest, his LED spinning yellow.

Then Hank remarked, “Great, they like each other now,” and the mood in the room soured.

“Absolutely not,” RK900 said.

“Don’t dream of it,” Gavin added. “Just ‘cause you got domesticated doesn’t mean I will, Anderson.”

“Who said I got domesticated?” Hank replied.

“Would you prefer the term ‘housebroken’?” RK900 chimed in, and Gavin valiantly fought off the grin forming on his face.

“I now pronounce you asshole and asshole,” Hank said. “Anyway, show’s over, folks.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and slipped out of the room, following Hank. Connor and RK900 lingered back, and Gavin debated waiting for them, but knew that would betray too much. There was no tactful way to listen in to their conversation. Instead, he tried to elbow past Hank to head towards his desk. He was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“You okay, kid?”

“What?”

“You didn’t look so good, for a bit there.”

“Yeah, well, that’s none of your fucking–“

“—alright, be a prick about it,” Hank said. “Let it be known I tried to give a damn.”

That shut Gavin up. He glared at Hank, trying to articulate the exact way the phrasing of that sentence pissed him off. But the conclusions Gavin came up with weren’t in his favor.

“Money,” he spat out. “But I figured it out.”

“You talk to Fowler?” Hank asked.

“Again, none of your—“

“—fast money will get you in trouble again,” Hank said. “If you’ve got a vice—“

“—I quit my vice,” Gavin said. “And I didn’t ruin my liver while I did it.”

Hank raised his hands in defeat. “I just want to help.”

“Then don’t tell anyone about this conversation. People don’t need to know, although I’m sure your plastic put the pieces together already.”

“If he has, he hasn’t shared with the class,” Hank said. “But that’s deviants for you.”

Gavin shook his head, trying again to push past Hank. Once more, Hank stopped him.

“Look – are you gonna be okay?” Hank asked. There was just enough sincerity in Hank’s voice that Gavin nodded.

“I’ve got it under control.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” Hank said. “You’ve got more people in your corner than you realize.”

RK900 didn’t let Gavin smoke in RK900’s apartment. Fair enough. In his own apartment, Gavin was good at ducking out on the little Juliet balcony to get the job done. Typically, after sex, Gavin would be out there, hanging out over the street, trying to put as much mental space as he could between himself and the person in the bed behind him.

This time was different.

For one, there was no balcony. For another, RK900 was tracing a pattern between freckles on Gavin’s back. Gavin had thought about telling the plastic to knock it off, but somewhere along the line he realized he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to bask in the artificial heat for as long as he could.

After a few minutes, he rolled over and looked at RK900. RK900’s eyes were half open, and his mouth was curled into a smile that Gavin had never seen before. It was smug, and lazy, and very much suited the face hanging above him.

Then, words were leaving Gavin’s mouth without approval, escaping without his consent. “You’re so pretty it ain’t fair.”

RK900 shook his head.

Gavin scoffed. “Do you not have a mirror?”

“I look at Connor every day.”

“Not the same thing.” Gavin leaned up and kissed him. “They gave you a handsome fucking mug. You’ll have no problem getting whoever you want.” And if there was a faint aftertaste of something bitter in his mouth, Gavin fully denied it.

“There’s a grace to romance,” RK900 said. “A grace I don’t have. I wasn’t designed to negotiate. I was designed to be a threat.”

“Well, I appreciate being offered the carrot over the stick.”

“I’d never–“ RK900 began, then glancing away. “Not to anyone who didn’t earn it. Never to you.”

“I’ve earned it, on occasion,” Gavin said, running his foot up RK900’s calf. Partly, it was to try and jolt RK900 out of the maudlin mood he had found himself in. On top of that, RK900 had heated himself to such a wonderful temperature. And yet his brow remained furrowed.

“Look, we’re here, right?” Gavin asked. “You and me, right now.”

Gavin curled his fingers around RK900’s cock, and gave it a gentle tug. RK900 chuckled, and pulled Gavin in for a kiss. More words escaped Gavin’s mouth without his permission.

“It’ll be okay,” Gavin reassured him. “You’ll meet someone great, and they’ll overlook all of your flaws until one day they don’t and you end up in a breakup that leaves you emotionally scarred for the rest of your life.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“That’s all I got over you,” Gavin said, thrusting their hips together. “Let me bestow my worldly wisdom.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“Damn, I was hoping that rumor wouldn’t reach you,” Gavin said, sliding down.

“Stop,” RK900 said.

“Stop?”

“I want to try.”

“Blowing me?”

“Yes,” RK900 said, pinning Gavin against the bed. “I need your guidance.”

“Okay,” Gavin breathed. “No teeth, unless the person asks for it. It’s all in the tongue. No need to gag yourself, you can just use your hand where—“

“—I don’t have a gag reflex.”

With that, RK900 slid down, and Gavin shut his eyes, bracing for a blowjob similar to the one Jessica (bless her heart) Alvarez had given him when he was seventeen. Far too many braces had been involved, but luckily Gavin had managed to weasel his way out of it after a couple of minutes by asking her if her jaw was sore. He wasn’t going to have the same fucking opportunity this time. He was going to have to lie back, tough it out and pretend that everything happening was enjoyable.

RK900 started slowly. Maybe too slowly. His eyes never left Gavin’s, wordlessly searching for approval.

_Don’t make it mean anything, Reed._

But it was too late, because RK900 had remembered everything Gavin had done and more. He found sweet spots and played them, and Gavin did his best to shut himself up by biting a knuckle.

RK900 shot Gavin a look, then pulled off. “My apartment is soundproof.”

“It’s—look, it’s embarrassing, alright?”

“How will I know I’m doing the right thing if I can’t hear you?” 

Gavin ran a hand down his face. He could feel the heat of his own mortification. “Whatever. I fucking warned you.”

Gavin groaned when RK900 swallowed around his cock, and let a stream of profanity escape his mouth. It was made all the worse by the fact that RK900 continued to smile. It wasn’t a sweet or demure smile, like Gavin might have expected – it was sinful, and it became blatantly clear that RK900 was immensely pleased with himself, or maybe Gavin. Either way, RK900 was winning, and Gavin was letting it happen.

That was when the killing blow came, brutal and unexpected. “Nines,” Gavin panted, and RK900 stopped.

“Who’s Nines?” RK900 asked, and Gavin was positive he’d never seen an android make that expression before.

Gavin could feel his face flushing. “It’s you, stupid.”

“Why would you abbreviate my name?”

“Why would you do that thing with your tongue?” Gavin hit back. “It’s a nickname.”

“Oh,” RK900 said, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s hipbone absentmindedly. “Can I call you something, then?”

“No, no, fucking hell no.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

“Who told you this was fair?”

“May I call you by your first name?”

Gavin took a deep breath, and then said, “Sure, why not?”

“Gavin,” RK900 said, running a hand up Gavin’s stomach. He paused, considering. “I like the sound of that.”

“Great, glad we’ve established that,” Gavin said. “Can we get back to sex, now?”

“Can I penetrate you?”

“Only if you never call it that again.”

RK900 rolled his eyes. “Fine. Can I fuck you, Gavin?”

“Sure.” Then Gavin remembered exactly how well hung RK900 was, and said, “Pass me the lube.”

Gavin found himself being worked open. It was unnecessary – he’d taken dick before, he would take it again – and yet there was something intensely gratifying about having RK900 take care of him. Warm fingers and warmer lips kept his head pleasantly quiet. Suddenly, he wasn’t being paid, he wasn’t in debt, he wasn’t desperate; he was in bed with a handsome man who was doing his absolute best to bring Gavin to the edge.

“You really like human men, huh?” Gavin asked, fingers running down RK900’s impossibly smooth back.

Then RK900’s fingers crooked inside him, and Gavin bit back a gasp. “I’m aware I have poor taste.”

“Could be worse. Could be Anderson.”

“Maybe he’s next.”

“Don’t you fucking—“

“—I’m kidding,” RK900 said.

But that got Gavin’s mind running again. “If it wasn’t me, would it be some FBI guy?”

RK900’s lips pinched together.

“Nines, baby.”

“Ah, I see. Nicknames are weapons.”

RK900 rolled Gavin over so they were once again facing each other. Gavin was pleased to discover that they both looked fucked over.

“You gonna fuck me, or what?”

RK900 lined himself up, quick to rise to the challenge. Gavin groaned at the pleasant pressure, the sweet burn that raced through him, and damn, didn’t that mean it’d been too long? RK900 let out a breathy noise, and Gavin found himself strangely hypnotized by it. He wanted to beg RK900 to make that sound again, to be briefly vulnerable once more, but he couldn’t line up the sentence in his head in a way that didn’t sound pathetic.

“Where are you?” RK900 asked.

“Here,” Gavin said. “With you.”

“Am I doing this right?”

“You’re doing great. Just, uh, try moving a bit.”

RK900 nodded, and Gavin found himself lost in sensation. RK900 draped himself over Gavin, and Gavin felt full. It was like there had been an itch in him that no one had ever thought to scratch, and here it was, relief. Nines was kissing his neck again, no doubt leaving marks on top of marks.

“Tina noticed my scarf,” Gavin panted, and just then, RK900’s hand found Gavin’s cock. He let out a sound that if played back to him, he would vehemently deny came from his mouth.

“Good for Tina,” RK900 replied, breathlessly. “Promote her to detective.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, baby.”

“More nicknames,” RK900 said. “Who’s trying to kill who?”

Gavin’s toes curled without his permission, and he now vaguely understood why people had given up relationships with humans for androids. Objectively, they were bigger, stronger and better than every human being Gavin had ever slept with – and RK900 wasn’t even fucking programmed for it.

“Thought you were supposed to be learning,” Gavin choked out.

“This isn’t as hard as I anticipated.” 

“Nines, fuck, right there, I swear to god,” he pleaded, and RK900 was grinning in absolute delight.

It wasn’t long after that that Gavin heard RK900 make that quiet noise again, followed by the start of a warning that RK900 was going to come, and then he did. Gavin felt come drip out of him as RK900 pulled out, and was about to finish himself off when RK900's mouth sunk down on Gavin’s cock once more. It didn’t take much – a couple exploratory licks of RK900’s tongue and Gavin was coming like he was a goddamn teenager again.

Then they were lying in bed next to each other, back where they had started. Gavin shut his eyes, fully prepared to bask in the glow for hours longer, if RK900 let him. The android didn’t need to sleep, after all – what was the harm?

RK900 pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. “I’ve transferred the money to your account,” RK900 whispered in Gavin’s ear, and something in Gavin sunk and went cold, all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all your lovely feedback! :*


	4. Chapter 4

Peace was disrupted by the FBI fucking up, as per usual.

It was supposed to be a simple bank robbery sting, but someone had predictably messed up, and somewhere along the line the situation had turned into a hostage situation. Connor was called in to negotiate, and RK900 was included as part of the tactical team.

Of course, it happened that one of the people in the bank was an informant of Gavin’s. Unfortunately, this meant he actually gave a damn how things turned out. He found himself on the sidelines, watching screens in an empty storefront across the street.

It was eerily fascinating to see exactly what Connor and RK900 were seeing. It was easy to tell the difference between their eyes and the body cams on other officers – the picture was sharper, higher quality. Gavin was abruptly reminded of the fact that RK900 had several choice images of Gavin in that hard drive of a brain, and he watched that screen half expecting an unflattering image of himself to pop up. But RK900 was all business.

“We’ve entered the building,” he murmured.

“Hold your position,” a fed ordered.

“Is there anything we can offer you?” Connor asked the suspect. “You’ve been in here for two hours. Are you hungry?”

“I’m not talking to a goddamn plastic,” the suspect snarled.

“Pull out, Connor,” the same fed ordered. “We’ll wait for a human negotiator.”

A look of irritation crossed Connor’s face in a way it never could have before he became a deviant, and Gavin relished it. Once the conversation in the tent about who should go in reached a quiet climax, Gavin stepped in with an air of casual confidence.

“I took the class,” he said, sipping his coffee. “It’s not hard. You offer them what they want until the tactical team gets in place.”

“You’re DPD?” the head fed asked.

“Yep. You might even get a gold star for working with me.”

“Why are you here, again?”

“One of your hostages is an informant of mine. She sent me a text.”

The head fed’s eyebrows shot up. “What was your score in the class?”

“Ninety-two,” Gavin lied.

“You’re hired. Suit up.”

As Connor entered the storefront, Gavin was slipping into a bullet proof vest. They made eye contact, and Connor’s lips twitched downwards.

“Really?”

“Really,” Gavin said. “I’ve probably done more of these than you.”

“That’s factually incorrect.”

“Well, I’ve got learned experience,” he said. “Which clearly, the suspect is looking for.”

“That and red ice,” Connor said. “I can coach you through it.”

“Fuck off, I’ll be fine. The odds are in my favor.”

“Would you bet on it?”

Gavin bit down on his tongue, determined not to give Connor any more material to work with. “Just watch, ken doll. I’m gonna kick ass.”

“By all means, Detective Reed. Show me how it’s done,” Connor remarked, eyebrows raised.

Gavin walked towards the bank with his hands behind his head, bulletproof vest clearly displayed. He made it three steps before he heard a voice cut in over the radio.

“What’s this?” RK900 asked.

“The negotiator,” another voice said, irritated.

Gavin scoffed, but focused carefully on the doors in front of him. He could already see a gun pointed at his head.

“He’s not bulletproof,” RK900 continued. “I advise against this.”

“Thank you for your input, RK900,” said a fed. “Detective Reed, proceed.”

Gavin opened the door to the bank, and was met with a gun in his face. He very carefully didn’t look for his informant, addressing the person directly in front of him.

“So, want us to order a pizza?” Gavin offered.

“I’d prefer a helicopter,” the suspect replied.

“In this economy?”

“Are you forgetting I have a gun?”

“Right. One helicopter, coming up.”

“Getting into position,” RK900 said, his voice sounding tinny and distant over the earpiece.

“RK900, stay where you are,” commanded a fed.

“I have a visual on the target,” RK900 reported. “And the negotiator.”

“RK900, you’re violating orders—“

“—target in sights. Awaiting orders.”

“Then wait, damn it.”

“Are any of the hostages injured?” Gavin asked the suspect.

“Two,” the suspect replied.

“You haven’t killed anyone yet,” Gavin said. “You leave them here, that might change.”

“Let them out,” the suspect said. “I’m sick of that fucking smell.”

Gavin instantly knew what he was talking about – there was a thick smell of congealed blood in the air, metallic and heavy.

“Can I help them up?” Gavin asked.

“No tricks.”

“No tricks,” he repeated. He reached for a wounded woman on the ground, who was pale and clutching her arm a little too tightly.

But she stood up a little too quickly. The suspect raised his gun in panic, and then a shot rang out. Before Gavin could even process what had happened, the suspect was on the ground, gasping in pain.

“Target subdued,” RK900 reported.

Gavin leapt into action, kicking the gun away from the suspect’s hands. RK900 stepped out of a crouch from behind a potted plant. Gavin was glad they had put RK900 in full tactical gear, instead of relying on the fact that RK900’s parts were easily replaceable. They determinedly looked away from one another, taking in the carnage of the scene instead.

Their awkward silence was broken up by the feds swarming the building. The suspect was rushed out on a gurney, along with the injured people. Gavin heard the opening notes of one of RK900’s superiors lecturing him. The world around him blurred. He found himself staring determinedly at his feet, the shot still ringing in his ears.

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder, gently steering him from the room. When Gavin glanced up, he realized it was Connor.

“Ninety-two, huh?” Connor asked.

“Seventy-five,” Gavin admitted. “Why’d Nines take the shot? I had it.”

Connor paused. “I don’t know,” he said, but Gavin could hear the lie in his voice.

Hours later, he received a text from RK900. _Please don’t do that again._

_do what?_ Gavin wrote back. _my job?_

After that, radio silence.

Days later, they were back in RK900’s bed, on a rare day they were both off. Gavin was sweating, catching his breath. RK900 was perfectly composed, besides a few errant hairs sticking in different directions. Gavin had figured out a way to run his hands through RK900’s Cyberlife perfect hair and ruffle it up to the most extreme it could go. It wasn’t much, but RK900 always looked quietly delighted when Gavin did it.

“I want to try something,” RK900 said. Gavin held his breath, nodding. He was game for anything at this point. Anything that got those hands on him.

And then Gavin was being rolled onto his side, and there was a warm body behind his. Lips pressed against his neck, and Gavin let out a low groan.

“Good or bad?” RK900 asked.

“Good. Very good,” Gavin said, realizing belatedly how pathetic he sounded. “That’ll win the gents over. Or the ladies. Whatever.”

RK900 tugged Gavin closer, breathing him in. “Does it win you over?”

“I’m not…” Gavin began, but stopped himself. He suddenly lacked the words to carry on.

Something caught in his throat. He shut his eyes, hoping it would bring him some kind of equilibrium. It didn’t. Gavin rolled over onto his stomach.

“You’re upset,” RK900 said.

“I got a lot going on.”

“May I ask about it?”

“I’m not really the sharing type.”

“Please, Gavin.”

“Now where’d you learn that trick?”

“Tell me.”

“It’s the money,” Gavin lied.

“Is it not enough?”

“No, it is, it’s just – I’m angry at myself for letting it get this far.”

RK900’s mouth twitched. It was a faint tell, but it was one Gavin was beginning to recognize. He thought about letting RK900 know, but then how the hell would Gavin know what was going on inside RK900’s head?

“Surely it hasn’t been all bad?”

“You’re a good thing.” 

“Like a lottery ticket.”

“You’ve got the makings of a prince charming.” Gavin buried his face in the pillow. “Just, you know, I’m not a damsel.”

“No, you’re an adult male. Where did you get that notion?”

“It’s a metaphor, read a book.”

“I contain many books.”

“Now you’re just fucking with me.”

RK900 grinned. “I do not view you as a damsel.”

“How do you view me then?” Gavin found himself blurting out. “Another opportunistic asshole? A douchebag? A –“

“—I see you as human. Sometimes, human beings require help.” RK900 paused. “Do you see me as an opportunist? Taking advantage of your circumstances?”

“Sex isn’t hard.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“No,” Gavin said. “You made me an offer. I took it. I’d take it again. I’m just lucky I was your number one candidate.”

There was a pause. RK900 pursed his lips, then rolled over onto his back. “I’m going to miss you.”

Gavin nodded. “Two weeks?”

“Twelve days.”

“I’m sure you’ll miss Connor.”

“You’re hilarious,” RK900 deadpanned.

“You’re the one missing me.” Gavin paused, then said, “We don’t have to be done.”

“I’m not made of money, Gavin.” 

That shut Gavin up. He stared determinedly at the space between RK900’s eyebrows, wracking his brain for the right words. Or any words. But before Gavin could think up something remotely intelligent, RK900 was swinging his legs over the side of the bed, starting to get dressed. Gavin stared at RK900’s muscled back, and wondered who had put that level of detail into him.

Gavin found himself at a bar. They had a deal on shots – five dollars a pop – and he started a tab. There was a TV behind the bar, and he found himself watching some classic romance that was a hundred years old. The woman was beautiful, the man was too old for her, but Gavin liked the way he looked at her. He ordered another shot. He watched as they leaned in, nearly kissing, their conversation never ceasing.

The bell over the door chimed. He vaguely registered someone sitting next to him, but he was so focused on the movie that he couldn’t be bothered to give a shit.

“I’ve never met a man like you before,” she said.

“There are no men like me,” he said.

Gavin snorted, downing his drink.

“Do you like this movie?” came a voice next to him, and Gavin blearily turned to face the cheery android in question.

Gavin sighed. “What, Connor?”

“Is it a good movie? Hank tells me I’m not very good at identifying those.”

“It’s alright, if you like vintage.” Gavin paused. “Which I guess you do, huh?” 

“Charming as always, Detective Reed,” Connor said. “I’m sorry to interrupt your afternoon off, but I have to talk to you.”

“Talk, then.”

“RK900.”

That made Gavin sit up. “What about him?”

“Is he going to be a problem?”

“What the fuck do you mean, Connor?”

“Please, don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you.” 

Gavin fished out his wallet with shaking hands. “We’re not doing this here.”

They found themselves in the alley beside the bar. The weather wasn’t on their side – an uncomfortable combination, halfway between snow and rain. Gavin found himself shivering in his leather jacket. Connor’s hair flattened, but beyond that, he made no attempt to look any more human than he was. He sheltered Gavin’s lighter from the rain as Gavin lit up to smoke.

“Bad habit,” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah, well. I’m fucking full of those.” He exhaled. “I’m a human being. Not that you’d get that.”

“I have some idea.”

A group of miserable looking people shuffled into the bar, holding their coats above their heads as jackets. Gavin watched them and wished he was one of them – wished he was anywhere but slightly drunk in an alley with Connor.

“You were very subtle,” Connor offered. “But I suppose you’d have to be, wouldn’t you? You have a reputation to uphold.”

Gavin shrugged.

“He’s paying you for sex.”

It was like a sledgehammer hit Gavin across the head. “Jesus.”

“The phone calls were nearly constant. Then they stopped, all at once. At the same time, you started wearing scarves. The locked doors, the careful timing to make sure you walked out of rooms at different times – the shootout at the bank was the final straw. Logically, it makes sense. He wanted you, but you’d never give in without some kind of incentive.”

“Look,” Gavin said, suddenly furious. “Whatever exists between me and him is our fucking business, and we certainly didn’t invite the peanut gallery.”

“I’m not judging you.”

“What is this then? Therapy?”

“Reed—“

“—don’t _Reed_ me, you pretentious motherfucker—“

“—Gavin,” Connor said. “I get it. It was a way out, and you needed one. And you’re right, it’s not any of my business. I just want to know that it’s not going to interfere with work again.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Connor looked as close to frustrated as those handsome features could. “You walked into the bank because he was in there.”

“Bullshit.”

“I can hear your heartbeat. I know when you’re lying.”

“Ain’t that a clever trick,” Gavin said, dropping his cigarette and crushing it with his boot. “Doesn’t change the fact it isn’t true.”

“You wanted to know why he took that shot?” Connor asked. “Because you were there. And he couldn’t risk anything happening to you.”

Gavin pinched his lips together, fighting off the urge to curse. “It’s our business.”

“Not when it involves active investigations,” Connor said. “What would happen if he’s called to court? What if a judge asked him why he disobeyed orders? ‘Well, your honor, I was in love with the negotiator—‘”

“—he doesn’t love me,” Gavin cut in. He didn’t know how that should have sounded, but it came out roughly, and quietly.

Connor stopped. His LED spun yellow, and he stared out into middle space. A car passed by the alleyway, and Gavin watched as it splashed water up onto the sidewalk. “Explain,” he said.

“Like I said, none of your –“

“—fucking business, yes, yes, I get that,” Connor said. “But I’m not wrong. I didn’t analyze the data incorrectly.”

“What data?”

“He spends twenty percent of his average work day looking at you,” Connor said.

“You’re full of shit. He hired me so he could get better in bed.”

“And you bought that?”

“It makes sense.”

“What do you think Eden clubs exist for?” Connor asked.

“He prefers humans –“

“—he prefers you,” Connor said, the anger in his voice clear. “Even when you mocked him, he looked at you like the sun shined out your ass.”

“Connor, he’s not…” Gavin suddenly lost momentum. There was a brick on his chest, and Gavin had no idea how to push it off. “He leaves in eleven days. It won’t interfere with work anymore. If you want to blackmail someone, use me. Leave him out of it.”

“I’m not going to blackmail you.” Connor looked sad, suddenly. “But I have to ask you something invasive.”

“How much more invasive can it be?”

“Do you want him, or his money?” 

Gavin took a deep breath. “I’m no one’s dream date, Connor.”

“Not what I asked.”

“Yes, fuck, I want him.”

“He’s an android.”

“I know. Believe me, I don’t have any fucking delusions about that. He’s better than me in every fucking way. I struck gold, and the catch is that I don’t get to keep it.” Gavin smiled grimly. “At least I was first. You remember your first. So I’ve got that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this bad boy four times. I'm so happy it's done! Chapter 5 coming your way soon. As always, your comments and kudos are wonderful encouragement, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

_connor knows. can you meet?_ Gavin texted.

It came as a great relief that RK900 was always quick to respond – there was no baited breath on Gavin’s end.

_Where are you?_

_home_ , Gavin hit back, looking around at collection of mugs and stray socks that littered the floor. _I can meet u somewhere._

_Already on my way,_ RK900 texted back, and Gavin groaned, running a hand down his face.

“Fuck, Nines,” he said, and began pulling the classic college trick of shoving things under the couch. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He got through half of the dishes and then threw the towel over his shoulder, pretending he was cleaning up (another hack he had picked up from years of pretending to be a civilized member of society) when there was a series of firm knocks at the door. Anxiously, he opened it, waiting for the condescending stare that would follow. It never came.

RK900 stepped in and glanced around, eyes eventually settling on Gavin’s face. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Gavin closed the door.

“You seemed distressed.” 

“I mean, I’m not happy,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “But I don’t think he’s gonna squeal.”

“Squeal?”

“Talk,” Gavin clarified, gently hitting RK900’s chest. Once his hand made contact, he found it hard to drop, but after a few seconds, he did. RK900 watched the movement closely, his expression impossible to read. 

“He approached me, too.” RK900 said.

“What did he say?”

“He had figured out most aspects of our relationship,” RK900 said. “Not all. I offered him a bribe. He refused.”

“It’s not worth him taking your money, anyway.”

“I can’t let people know the circumstances of our arrangement.”

“Do you regret it?”

RK900 shook his head; a tight, tiny movement. “No.”

“If it came out, we could just say it happened. No money involved.”

“You’d admit to sleeping with an android?”

“If it’s you,” Gavin said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he was quietly mortified. But there was no taking them back now. RK900 raised his eyebrows. 

The silence was deafening. Suddenly, Gavin was fascinated by a scuff on the floor. After a few seconds had ticked by, he felt himself twitch underneath RK900’s gaze.

“What do you want to do about Connor?” Gavin asked.

“Nothing.” RK900 very carefully didn’t look at Gavin. “I doubt he would do anything to put your career in jeopardy.”

That made Gavin laugh. “I’m sure he would. Replace me with one of his plastic buddies. Or at least someone nicer.”

“He likes you.”

“Bullshit! If he likes me, then he likes you, too.”

“I don’t care whether or not he likes me,” RK900 said.

“Sure,” said Gavin, grinning. “Anyway, we’re good, right?”

“Yes,” RK900 said. There was no missing the way RK900’s eyes narrowed. “I would like–“

“—say no more,” Gavin said, pulling RK900 back towards the futon.

It was a desperate, messy thing. Gavin didn’t have any lube and wasn’t quite ready to suggest using olive oil, so he accepted RK900’s large hand wrapped around both of their dicks. He ended up in RK900’s lap, trying to keep his mouth away from RK900’s ear. He remembered his ex always complained that Gavin breathed too loudly, and was trying to hide that particular flaw from RK900. RK900 reached up and pulled Gavin’s head down until their foreheads brushed together.

“Fuck, Nines,” Gavin panted, and RK900’s LED spun blue, on and on.

Gavin wrapped his arms around RK900’s neck. Somewhere along the line, he realized he was clinging too tightly. He tried to loosen his grasp, but RK900 made a small noise in the back of his throat and Gavin couldn’t stop his muscles from contracting in response.

“Am I crushing you?” Gavin asked.

“Hardly.”

And at that, Gavin came. RK900 was with him a heartbeat later. Gavin moved to get off, but stopped when he felt RK900’s hand brush against his thigh, holding him in place.

“I’m heavy,” Gavin pointed out.

“I’m capable of lifting a midrange sedan,” RK900 said. “Please stay.”

Gavin wasn’t about to refuse that opportunity. He leaned in closer, pressing himself against RK900. He was sticky, and his muscles were complaining about the angle, but the company couldn’t be better. He shut his eyes and let himself bask in the artificial warmth and the now yellow LED on RK900’s temple. It took him a second to process exactly what that meant, and then he was snapping to attention.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart,” Gavin said, running a thumb over the light. “What’s wrong?”

“My apologies,” RK900 said. “I’m – sad, I believe.”

Gavin kissed RK900’s LED. It flickered blue, then yellow, then settled on blue once more.

Six months ago, he had taken out a loan from a small time loan shark. The bank wasn’t taking his calls anymore, and there was no way in hell Gavin was going to call family. A few extra bucks had spiralled into something beyond his control, and soon he found himself in over his head.

Sure, he was sad now for other reasons, but Gavin wouldn’t change a thing if it meant he was farther along from those dark, stressful few hours. And sometimes, on the lucky few nights he had RK900 pressed against his back, he could pretend he won. He had faced addiction, beat that, and then had defeated the consequences too. Gavin had never been a particularly grateful man, but when he woke up in the dark hours of the night, he felt lucky. And then, if he shut his eyes and leaned in closer to RK900, he felt on top of the world. But RK900 was a kind of loan, too. Gavin had to give him back.

That was how he found himself in the parking lot, phone in hand, desperately trying to remember his brother’s phone number. He had tried three different variations, but all had lead to voicemails, disconnected phones, and in one case, an old man who had accused Gavin of trying to steal his social insurance. Gavin smoked one cigarette, then two, then four. Then the backdoor opened, and Gavin crushed the last smoke beneath his boot.

“What, not gonna share?” Tina asked.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “We gotta stop meeting like this.”

“If you responded to my texts, I wouldn’t have to harass you on your break.”

“You always want to know how I’m doing,” he complained.

“Tell me and I’ll fuck off,” she said.

Gavin ground his teeth together and shrugged. “I don’t have anything good to report.”

“I’m not just hanging around for the good shit,” Tina said. “If I was, I’d go watch a sitcom.”

Gavin found himself swallowing. “It’s – I fucked up. I had a good thing. I ruined it.”

Tina picked up her radio and spoke in short, sharp sentences. “Chris. I’m taking my lunch.”

“Roger that,” came the dry response.

Then she looped her arm through Gavin’s. “I take it I’m buying?”

They sat across from each other at a booth in a shitty diner, far enough away from the precinct that Gavin wasn’t worried about anyone overhearing them. The atmosphere was loud, their waitress was swamped and it felt like they were in a bubble, isolated from the world.

Gavin aggressively stirred his coffee, his spoon clanging against the mug. Tina watched him with an eyebrow raised, silent. They sat in a tense stalemate for a few minutes, until Gavin felt himself crack under her steely gaze.

He told her.

He spared some details, but gave her the essentials. He watched as her jaw dropped, then shut tightly. She nodded at parts, shook her head at others. Once he was done, she shut her eyes and took a stabilizing breath. Then another.

“So you’re in love with an android,” she said.

“I guess.” Gavin paused, considering. “Yeah, yeah, I am. But it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I fucked up.”

“What’s your case closure rate, again?”

“Ninety-three percent. Why?”

“Those people are fucking lucky, Gavin Reed, because you are a goddamn moron.”

“Gee, thanks. I’m not hearing any bright ideas from your side of the booth.”

“What’s the problem, again? You found yourself a man – android, whatever – that likes you so much he’s willing to shell out twenty thousand fucking dollars just to bone you.”

“Yeah, to bone me, not to date me. I’m a lot to fucking handle, Tina, if you haven’t been paying attention. And when I told him I was down to keep going, he said –“

“—he wasn’t made of money. I’m listening,” she insisted.

“Right. And I gotta fix that. So I figured I’d get a loan from my brother, and I’d pay Nines back, and then maybe he’ll see I’m not a total mess. Then I can ask him out.”

“I can see your single brain cell worked really hard on this,” Tina said.

“Fuck off.”

“You’re digging yourself into a hole just to avoid being vulnerable.”

“I’m being vulnerable right now,” Gavin pointed out. “I told you, didn’t I?”

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

Gavin sipped his coffee, desperately trying to think of a retort. Nothing came up, and he realized belatedly Tina had made a point that was hard to argue.

“Everyone knows I’m a head case with anger issues,” he said. “An asshole who looks after number one and doesn’t give a shit about anyone else. And I’m good at playing the asshole. That was why he wanted me in the first place, why I was his number one candidate.”

“You’re afraid of him knowing the real you?”

“I’m afraid of him pitying me.”

Tina shrugged. “You’re both pretty pitiful, honestly.”

“Hey–“

“—he already knows the worst parts of you, dumbass, and not only did he sign up for that, he agreed to pay for it. Shoot your shot. I know you’re not gambling anymore, but I’d put money on it turning out alright.”

Gavin’s mug had left a ring of coffee on the table. He pushed it around with his finger. “I was always afraid of the games with big odds. All or nothing, I can’t take that shit.”

“Too bad,” she said absently, as she waved down the waiter.

“Nines,” Gavin said, staring back at his own reflection in the precinct bathroom mirror. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

Luckily, Gavin had long ago established that when he walked into a bathroom, no one followed. There was a chance he just had to use the bathroom, but there was also a chance he’d be pacing, muttering threats to the ceiling tiles. It was an incredibly uncomfortable thing to interrupt.

But now, he was rehearsing.

“I know I said I wasn’t interested, but I was just – scared of what sleeping with you would mean about me, and now I realize that’s shitty. I’m shitty. Wanna get a coffee sometime?” Gavin asked. He tried to smile, but his reflection made it clear the best he could settle for was a grimace.

“Fuck, this shouldn’t be so hard,” he muttered. “Nines, you’re great, I’m not, date me anyway.”

The bathroom door swung open, and Gavin got ready to rip whoever had opened it a new one. Connor’s face peeked around the door.

“Hey, prince charming, we have a debrief.”

“Fuck off.”

“So when the Captain asks where you are, I’ll repeat your words verbatim?” Connor asked, smiling sweetly.

“Fuck you,” Gavin said, pushing past Connor and heading towards the briefing.

A strong hand on his shoulder held him back.

“Let me be clear,” Connor muttered in Gavin’s ear. “I don’t like either of you. I will never invite you over to Hank’s for dinner. I think RK900 is an elitist asshole, and I think you’re a general asshole. I wouldn’t wish either of you on anyone else.”

Gavin spun around. “Are you saying –“

“—keep it outside of work,” Connor said. “If I ever have to touch a surface in this department and worry your bare ass was on it—“

“—you should be so lucky—“

“—then I will inform Fowler.”

“Oh, fuck no.”

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Connor said, pushing past Gavin and heading towards the briefing room. Gavin let him go. Once again, that feeling of gratitude came up, but he shoved it down before it came to the surface and he said something stupid like _thank you._

By now, the concierge in RK900’s ridiculous building knew Gavin well enough that he earned a passing nod. What was less expected, maybe, was how well groomed Gavin was – nearly clean shaven, hair shaped into something presentable, and a clean white shirt underneath. He felt stupid, like he was a member of a long forgotten boy band, but hey, if it worked, it worked. He had abandoned the flowers he bought on his counter at home, figuring that there had to be a limit to how pathetically smitten he seemed.

He stared at himself in the elevator mirror. He looked alright on first glance, but there was sweat beading at his hairline, threatening to trickle down. He wiped it and softly swore. Then the elevator arrived.

Never before had there been a walk as long or as short as the distance from the elevator to RK900’s apartment. He tried to tell himself to brace for the worst, but something in his chest remained buoyant. There was also the possibility RK900 wasn’t home at all, Gavin tried to assure himself. He hadn’t called ahead, hadn’t so much as sent a text. 

He stood outside the door. He raised his fist, ready to knock, and then dropped it again. For a few seconds, he stared at the apartment number, mentally rehearsing his speech.

Then, the door swung open.

RK900 stood on the other side, his uniform half shrugged off. “I could hear your heart beating from the kitchen,” he informed Gavin. “Did you want to come in?”

“No, I just really wanted to see your front door.” 

“Too bad. I hear the view inside is much better.”

“You’re getting smooth.”

“If that’s anyone’s fault, it’s yours.” RK900 stepped back. Gavin let himself follow, his heart still in his throat. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” RK900 said, lighting up. “I have some good news to share with you.”

Gavin’s heart sank, but he refused to wear it on his face. Instead, he shot RK900 a smile, hoping it worked. It came across a bit too desperate, but he let the scene play out the way he knew it would. RK900 had found someone. Gavin’s tutoring had worked, after all. It was all worth it.

“Lay it on me,” he said.

RK900 was practically beaming at Gavin. “I took out a loan.”

The world stopped.

“Why?” Gavin asked.

“For you.”

Gavin sat down on the couch, hard. “Nines, I…”

“I know this extends beyond our initial arrangement,” RK900 said. “The terms of which were quite clear. But while you’ve paid off your debt, surely you could use some help improving your credit, or maybe buying an actual bed? Or moving into a nicer neighborhood? If you aren’t satisfied with our current arrangement, perhaps we could discuss a different rate.”

Gavin hung his head between his knees, trying to get the blood to rush back to his head. “I—Nines, why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a hot fed, there are people out there who will throw themselves at you –“

“—I don’t want them,” RK900 said, sharply.

“Okay, but this – this thing between us isn’t fair,” Gavin said. “I’m taking too much. You shouldn’t be taking out loans. You deserve someone who –“

“—I don’t want anyone else.”

“No? What about your list?” Gavin asked, suddenly angry. “Other FBI guys, Connor, whoever.”

RK900 sat down next to Gavin. He carefully put half a foot between them. If Gavin wanted to, he could reach out and touch one of RK900’s knees. Gavin could grab onto RK900 and never let him go. He could say what he needed to say, get all the useless bullshit out of the way. But something about the sharp line of RK900’s mouth made Gavin pause.

“I lied,” RK900 said. “There was no list. I also lied about wanting your instruction. I knew the basics. The rest was in a manual I downloaded. I’m sorry for deceiving you.” 

“Why?” Gavin asked. He was playing with a thread that had come loose on the bottom of his shirt. His heart was still pounding a mile a minute. “Was this some fucking scheme?” 

“No. I just wanted you,” RK900 said, as if it was the simplest concept. “I did what it took to have you.”

“Why?” he asked again, suddenly at a loss for words.

“Do you want me to list your qualities I find endearing?” RK900 asked. “I wanted you because it was you. I’m more than happy to pay for that.”

“It’s not fair—“

“—it’s just money.”

Gavin took a deep breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking. “Nines, baby, stop. I don’t need anymore money.”

RK900 looked crestfallen. “I see. Perhaps I could assist with your career advancement instead.”

“Fucking, no, no, I don’t want that.” Gavin grabbed at RK900’s leg, tugging him closer. “You don’t gotta pay for me. Fuck, I’ll pay you back.”

“What do you want, then?”

“Just you.”

RK900 shook his head. “I’m trying hard to understand humanity, but it’s a struggle. You are so complicated. You say one thing and mean three others.”

“You can tell if I’m lying, right?”

“Sometimes.”

“Here,” Gavin said, grabbing RK900’s hand and pressing it against his chest. “Feel it?”

“I can hear it without—“

“—don’t ruin the moment,” Gavin said. “I want you. You scare the shit out of me, but I want you.”

“I’m confused. Of course you have me,” RK900 said. “You’ve always had me.”

Gavin leaned against RK900’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay.”

RK900 took Gavin’s hand and for a while, they sat in silence. Then RK900 pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead and the evening devolved into frantic hands reaching under clothes.

The day the FBI left, Gavin was immensely relieved. For all that he enjoyed RK900’s company, it was going to be satisfying to not have to share resources with the feds, who enjoyed sticking their fingers in Gavin’s open cases. There was one final meeting between the agencies to review how well they had integrated over the past few months. It was guaranteed to be exhausting and boring, which meant of course it was mandatory. People trickled into the meeting room at a steady pace, but there were already clear groups of people forming – the feds and the DPD, on opposite sides of the room.

Connor joined in at the back of the crowd, looking back expectantly at Gavin. Gavin couldn’t help but glance around the room, and then it was impossible not to notice the gap of space around RK900. Gavin felt like he was standing on the edge of something big, bigger than he understood.

He felt his heart jump into his throat as he wove through the room. It was bizarre, seeing a plain clothes cop wedged among the feds in their shiny suits. People stared. Hell, Gavin would stare. He was being stupid, he was wearing his heart on his fucking sleeve and he looked like an idiot. But the negative thoughts stopped in their tracks when he saw the expression on RK900’s face.

“You didn’t have to–“

“I wanted to,” Gavin muttered. “Don’t make it a big deal.”

He could feel the weird looks he was getting, but he shrugged them off in favor of zoning out as the Captain spoke. Some HR schmuck rambled about interagency cooperation, but Gavin was focused on was the heat coming off RK900, the way their shoulders almost brushed.

_I love you,_ Gavin thought, wondering if Cyberlife had hacked the ability to read minds yet. But RK900 didn’t react, beyond the small smile he had been wearing since Gavin walked over.

“See you later tonight?” Gavin muttered into RK900’s ear, and watched as RK900’s smile twisted into a satisfied grin. The meeting droned on, the majority of the room unaware of how much brighter Gavin’s world had just become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for joining me for this story! Would you believe it's 50 pages long? Hilarious. Anyways, your comments and kudos have been wonderful. You're all the best!


End file.
